


Inside

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Inside

It's not the words what makes Isaac's heart break into millions of tiny pieces – it's not that his brother has popped the question.

Isaac has been dating – on and off, but still – Nikki for the last two years. So he tries to convince himself that it's not Zac's feelings what's bothering him.

Two days after Zac's announcement, Isaac bends on one knee and asks Nikki – and she answers "yes."

It's not that word what makes Isaac's heart break again. When he attends Zac's wedding, he finally realizes what's been going on.

Since then, he is just painfully, slowly falling apart.


End file.
